Episode 8075 (4th March 2013)
Plot Karl pulls over in a deserted spot and apologises to Stella for coming on strong the other night. She orders him to drive her home but is thrown when he starts crying. Kirsty's wary of Alison's visit. Alison plays dumb and asks where Tyrone is. Kirsty tries to cover but soon admits that he's in prison. Stella's patience is tested when Karl questions her relationship with Jason. She implores him to accept that she will never take him back. Jason waits in the Rovers to take Stella out to dinner. Alison plays along as Kirsty rolls out her lies about Tyrone's abusiveness. Alison pretends to sympathise but knows deep down that she cannot believe a word of it. Dev and Sunita spend a convivial evening with Aadi and Asha. They look forward to attending the school musical together. Faye rehearses her lines for the show. Tim arrives with the news that he can attend the performance after all. Faye's thrilled. Tim thanks Owen for his tip-off. Ryan's keen to go into town but Chesney, Katy and Megan decline, leaving the way clear for Steph to have Ryan to herself. Katy struggles to disguise her jealousy. Eileen confronts Paul about keeping Toni's gender a secret. Paul's incredulous to see how upset she is and takes offence. Sean arbitrates as they bicker. Alison gently quizzes Kirsty about why she chose to leave Ruby with Tyrone while she went to work. Kirsty covers. When Alison suggests that she must want Tyrone to be punished for his philandering, Kirsty finally realises her mum knows the truth. Paul apologises for being vague about the details and asks Eileen not to put the mockers on the strip show. Eileen grudgingly agrees to support him. Owen accuses Anna of sticking up for Tim too much. Faye's pleased they're rowing. Gloria and Eva return from Eric's funeral. They are surprised to find Stella's not back from the brewery. Jason gets fed-up of waiting and stomps off. Stella finally persuades Karl they cannot be friends and the best thing is to sever all contact so they can both move on. Saddened, Karl drives her back to the pub. Alison pleads with Kirsty to come clean and drop the charges against Tyrone. Kirsty admits to lying. She confesses how she used to hit Tyrone and threw herself down the stairs in order to frame him. Alison's winded by the confirmation but vows to stand by her if she tells the truth. Stella arrives home and tells everyone that she was delayed at the brewery. Meanwhile, Karl sits festering outside, his eyes fixed on his former home, and bitter at the loss of the woman he loves. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Karl Munro - John Michie *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alison Soames - Dawn Hope *Megan Smithson - Amy Dolan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Unknown road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl drives Stella to a secluded spot and apologises for his behaviour, but then refuses to take her home; and Alison visits Kirsty to quiz her about Tyrone's abusiveness. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,760,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes